


Frustration and Fulfillment

by FassyAnon



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassyAnon/pseuds/FassyAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reposting/Downloading:<br/>Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.</p></blockquote>





	Frustration and Fulfillment

The last time they saw each other was three months ago. Three very long months ago. Chris had been on location for most of that time, and when he wasn’t busy, Jerri was. She was off saving the world, or, really, saving her clients’ worlds. They’d sworn to each other they would never go more than 48 hours without at least speaking to each other. Unfortunately, it had been at least double that.

Chris was in agony.

He needed to hear Jerri’s laugh. He would have preferred to see her smile, the one that was just for him, the one she'd give him right after she’d come, but it would be another 23 days (23 days, 14 hours, 28 minutes, to be exact, but who’s counting?) before they’d see each other. She’d been ignoring his texts. Well, okay, not  _ignoring_ ignoring, but, well, that’s what it felt like.

Jerri was in Hong Kong, working.

Chris was in Dubai.

It felt like they were worlds apart.

Chris got desperate. He needed Jerri. He’d gotten himself so worked up that he couldn’t stand it any longer.

Out came his phone.

The first picture he sent was of him looking so lonely. He waited. That got no response.

The next one was of his pout. He waited even longer. Still no response.

He started to get creative.

He didn’t want to have his phone get hacked and anything explicit leak out. That wouldn’t be good for the image of Cap. He could only imagine what Bob would say.

He worked his way down his body, sending each picture to her. First his neck. Then a shoulder, followed by a bicep.

Absolutely no response. What the hell? She should have been done with work by now.

Artful shot: down his back to catch the outline of his ass. She always did like his ass.

Close shot this time, curve of his hip. Maybe that’d catch her attention.

Nothing. Radio silence.

Now he was getting pissed.

Fine. He’d give her what she wanted.

Happy trail.

After 20 more minutes of waiting he gave up. He needed to go work off some of this energy. He left his phone in his room. If she tried to call him, he wanted her to feel what it was like to be ignored.

It was a longer than normal workout. He used his pent up anger and frustration. After, he showered and then grabbed a bite. He headed back to his hotel room. When he got in, his phone was beeping. He’d had a message come in. It wasn’t what he’d expected.

 _Jeremy 6:42pm_ : Didn’t know you felt this way. Flattered. Not interested.

Yep, he’d sent them all to Jeremy Renner by mistake.

><

The following morning, a text message coming in woke Chris up.

 _Jerri 6:26am: So_   A picture of her right ear was attached to the word. Chris’s eyes popped open. He loved to play with that ear. He was getting ready to reply when another text came in.

 _Jerri 6:27am: A_   This time, her right ankle. He would never be able to explain it to anyone, but Jerri had the sexiest ankles he’d ever seen. This was going to be torture.

 _Jerri 6:28am: Little_   Her favorite spot to be kissed, besides her lips. On the backside of where her shoulder and neck meet. Closing his eyes, Chris could almost taste her skin: a little salty but smooth. Smooth and soft skin, perfect for biting.

 _Jerri 6:29am: Birdie_  He couldn’t help but clap his hand to his chest and laugh. It was a picture of Jeremy

 _Jerri 6:29am: Told_  Lips. Her lips. He missed her lips. Chris loved kissing her. He loved it when he pulled her into his lap and they laughed and talked and kissed. He had a reason to focus on her mouth, her delectable mouth.

 _Jerri 6:30am: Me_  This picture made his jaw drop. It was the curve of the outside of her breast. He knew that spot well. Last time they’d been together, he’d spent a good deal of time kissing all parts of her body. This had been one of his favorites.

 _Jerri 6:31am: You_   This time, it was initially difficult to figure out, until he saw her mole. It was the inside of her left thigh. He felt himself twitch when he realized what it was. Jerri was torturing him.

 _Jerri 6:33am: Were_   Jerri was the devil. He knew exactly where that picture had been taken. She was so ticklish on her lower belly, near her hip bones. It was another of his favorite spots to nuzzle.

 _Jerri 6:34am: Looking_   Eyes. She had the ability to stop him in his tracks with one look, one glance. Chris’s breathing was so shallow.

 _Jerri 6:34am: For_  When Chris realized what it was, he wondered how she’d been able to get that shot. Jerri’s ass was glorious. Soft, squeezable. His hands were itching to grab a handful.

 _Jerri 6:36am: Me_  A number. A picture of a door with a number.

“Fuck!” he scrambled out of bed and ran to the door. He didn’t need to look through the peephole to know she was there, he could hear her laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting/Downloading:  
> Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.


End file.
